Dance With Me
by ArcanineOod
Summary: After an exiting contest, Harley catches May dancing a waltz alone. What will happen? CookieShipping Oneshot!


**A/N: So, at about 2am GMT, I sat on my bed with my notebook and pen, and began to write. What follows is a CookieShipping story with some OOC Harley. =D  
If you've opened this, thank you. I can't create titles or good summaries to save my life, so thanks for clicking on it anyway!**

* * *

"And it's all to play for as both Blaziken and Cacturne are almost completely out of energy!"  
The contest hall was buzzing as the audience waited for the climactic finale of one of the most exiting contests for a long time.

A brunette girl stood facing her competition, a young purple haired male. Their pokemon, a Blaziken and Cacturne respectively, stood bruised, battered and breathless.  
It was down to the final ten seconds on the clock.

"Blaziken, flamethrower!" May Maple commanded.

"Bullet Seed, Cacturne! Full power!" Retaliated Harley Davidson.

The two pokemon unleashed their attacks, causing a loud explosion which echoed round the hall, and creating a large amount of grey smoke, through which Harley and May stood peering, trying to see which pokemon was still standing.  
The entire hall held its breath, and as the clock counted down the final seconds, the smoke dissipated.  
Blaziken and Cacturne stood, panting. As the clock reached two seconds, the pokemon teetered.  
At one second, they collapsed.

The whole contest hall erupted into applause and cheers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is incredible! Both pokemon have fallen, and time's up, meaning we have a draw!"

The two coordinators rushed to their pokemon's sides.

"You were amazing out there Blaziken! I'm so proud of you!"

"You did good, Cacturne."

The two coordinators recalled their pokemon and walked to the front of the stage, where Vivian came to meet them, holding the coveted ribbon.  
"So, May! You're in a draw again! How does it feel?"

May grinned.  
"Of course, I would've loved to have won, but I know that Harley's a great coordinator, so I'm fine! It was a lot of fun!"

"And what about you, Harley?"

Harley shrugged nonchalantly.  
"I guess it's okay. I wanted to win though."

Vivian held out the ribbon, and May turned to her violet haired rival.  
"What do you think, Harley? Split it down the middle?"

"No thanks. You keep it. I don't want to share a victory. See ya 'round, May..."

And with that, Harley walked off the stage, leaving May dumbstruck.

Later that afternoon, May was dancing around her room at the contest hall.  
A waltz came onto her radio, and she quickly got into the catchy, three-time rhythm.

She didn't hear the knock at her door, nor did she hear someone enter the room. As she spun to face the door, an arm closed around her waist and another clasped her raised hand. Her eyes shot open, and she saw a familiar green outfit before her. She froze, and tried to pull away, but Harley increased his grip.

"What's wrong, May? You're not afraid to dance with me, are you?"

"N- No, I just-"

"Oh, come on, May! You seemed fine with it before. Were you imagining you were dancing with your boy toys?"  
May mentally sighed, and made a mental note never to leave her door unlocked again. After that whole fiasco with the 'Creative' thing, she wondered why she hadn't already learned her lesson with Harley.

About a minute later, when the tune was nearing its end, Harley pulled May's body closer to his, causing her to blush furiously.  
He slowly put his mouth to her ear, and said quietly,  
"So, May. Congratulations on that contest today."  
"Th- Thanks Harley! You too! Are you sure about the ribbon? Because I-"  
"I meant what I said about that ribbon. I really don't want half a victory."  
"So why did you come here? Just to embarrass me more?"

Harley stopped, dropping May into a low dip, and leaning over her. May blushed again; she could feel the coordinator's breath on her face.  
"If you must know..." Harley breathed, "It was to tell you something."  
May shivered as she looked into Harley's jade eyes.  
"What's that?" She asked, breathless.  
"This." Harley pressed his lips against hers.  
May froze, her eyes wide. Harley was kissing her? A few moments later, May got over the shock and closed her eyes, but Harley pulled away. Their eyes met again, and May couldn't read his green orbs.  
Harley pulled May out of the dip, held her for a moment, then quickly and silently left the room, leaving her dumbstruck once again.  
She stared after him in shock, before falling back on her bed, closing her eyes and replaying the scene in her mind.  
She smiled dreamily.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at her door, and she leapt up to answer it, hoping it was Harley, but was disappointed to see a messenger from the contest hosts.  
"Miss Maple, would you like to come to the dining hall? We are offering a free meal to all those who made it through the preliminary rounds."

"No thanks." May said, smiling. "I'm not hungry."

* * *

**A/N: Man, I cannot tell you how much fun that was to write! It's not my usual style, all that kissy kissy, but it was really fun! Really _really_ fun!  
Aaah, I _cannot_ tell you how much I love writing Harley. He is officially my favourite Pokemon character now!  
I know there isn't a lot of love for this pairing, but really hate flames, so please don't flame me! (Other people in this situation might say they'd flame you back, but I won't. I'll just get sad...)  
In case you're wondering, that 'Creative' thing May was thinking about is referring to one of my previous stories, 'I Get Creative'.  
I know Harley's insanely OOC. I tried not to make him OOC, but it was two in the morning when I wrote this, so I couldn't exactly watch pokemon to research him, could I? Pshaaw, that's no excuse, I know, but I couldn't create a CookieShipping fic if everyone was in character, could I? I mean, it wouldn't be possible! XD  
Did I get Vivian right? Or should I have used Lilian? I think Vivian's the right one to use, seeing as this is set in Hoenn somewhere...  
Hmmm, yes. I just realized something. The only pieces of my pokemon fanfiction I've ever been happy with are this and 'Creative', my other Harley fic!  
:Adds to list of 'Reasons I Love Harley:**

**  
_Jess, If you're reading this, you are awesome, my friend! And bless you for reading a pokemon fanfic simply because I wrote it! =_)**


End file.
